degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:ScottieTheHottie/Orlando: The City Beautiful Season 1 Episode 9- Dirty Little Secret (2)
Main Plot: Ramona (Ramona is in her bedroom applying make up on her bruises) Maive: Hurry up you dumb bitch! Were gonna be late? Ramona: Go without me. I'll take the bus. Maive: Yay!! I don't have to deal with you! (Maive walks out of the door. Ramona looks at the bruise on her face) Ramona: This thing takes forever to hide. (She keeps applying make up on her face) Ramona: 'Hopefully this will work now! ''(She fixes her hair a little bit) '''Ramona: Perfect! As long as no one notices! (She grabs her back pack and walks out of her room) Theme Song Subplot: Nathaniel (Delilah is seen at her locker. Nathaniel walks over to her) Delilah: Hey, I got your text! What kind of help do you need? Nathaniel: Your the expert on LGBT, so I thought I'd come to you. Delilah: Oh, it's that stuff. Aren'tyou dating Quinn though? Nathaniel: I am, but last night i had a dream about kissing Trevor Armstrong in the bathroom. Delilah: Is this the first time? Nathaniel: '''Yeah, and I wet my bed when it happened. '''Delilah: '''Well, if it's the first time, you might just be going through a phase. '''Nathaniel: I know, but after that dream, I started developing feelings for him. I'm confused cause I like Quinn, but I also like Trevor. Delilah: If you like them both, then your bi. Nathaniel: '''Bi? What is that? '''Delilah: Bisexual. It's when you like both boys and girls. But just see how your date with Quinn goes, and then try talking to Trevor about the date. Nathaniel: You are good with this stuff! Delilah: 'I know I am! Third Plot: Liam ''(Liam is sitting at a bench. Daniel walks over to him with a girl) '''Liam: Who's the girl? Daniel: Liam, this is Daphne Wilson. She is gonna help you get over your fear. Step one of our plan! Damon: '''No one is gonna know about this, are they? '''Daniel: Trust me, they won't! Liam: 'Wait... Damon? Your Daphne? ''(Damon starts clearing his throat) '''Daphne: This is Daphnie. I am not Damon Wells! Liam: Ok.... Daphne: So Liam, What do you like to do? Liam: '''Well, I'm rich, and i'm a big basketball fan! '''Daphne: Well, your really handsome for a basketball player! (Liam gets up from the bench) Liam: I'm sorry, I can't do this. Daniel: Why not? Liam: Cause it's obviously Damon in some girl clothes! Daniel: Well, did it help at all? Liam: A little bit I guess. Daniel: '''Good! Damon, you can go change now! '''Damon: Oh thank god! These heals are killing me, and the skirt is too tight. Wait, which bathroom do I use? Daniel: Use the one that's empty. Damon: 'Ok! ''(Damon goes into the bathroom) '' Main Plot: Ramona ''(Ramona is walking through the hallways. She gets pushed down by a jock running through the hallways. Kayla and Seth are holding hands in the hallways. Kayla sees her on the ground and helps her up) '''Kayla: Your just gonna let that guy push you like that? Ramona: It was an accident, im sure it will be alright! Seth: Anyways, situation with Maive? Ramona: It's all gone. I just talked to her about it and she told me she'll do things herself from now on! Kayla: Yay! That is amazing! I knew you could do it! Seth: Were proud of you Ramona! Ramona: Aw thanks guys! (Nathaniel and Quinn walk by them) Seth: Hey Quinn, she stood up to her sister! Quinn: I'm so happy for you Ramona! Ramona: I see you found a Prince Charming? Nathaniel: Just about to go for our lunch date! Seth: Have fun! Kayla: 'Bye! ''(Nathaniel and Quinn walk out of the school) Subplot: Nathaniel (Nathaniel and Quinn go to sit at a bench outside the school) '''Quinn: I forgot my lunch in my locker! Nathaniel: Don't worry, you won't need it. Quinn: Were not gonna eat. Nathaniel: No, there should be a delivery guy coming here right about.... now! (A pizza delivery guy pulls into the school. He gets out of his car and goes to the building) Nathaniel: Um, pizza dude? We ordered it here! Pizza Dude: Nathaniel Meyers? Nathaniel: That's me! Pizza Dude: 'That would be $12.50 ''(Nathaniel gives Pizza Dude money) '''Nathaniel: Have a good day! Pizza Dude: Don't tell me what to do! (He gets in the car and drives away) Quinn: How did you know I like pepperoni pizza? Nathaniel: '''I know a lot about you! '''Quinn: This day could not get any better! (Nathaniel and Quinn lean towards eachother and start kissing) Quinn: Wow!! Nathaniel: Let's not make this food go to waste! (They kiss again. Nathaniel opens the box and gets Quinn a slice. He gets one for himself too) Third Plot: Liam (Liam, Daniel, and Damon are all sitting in the auditorium) Liam: '''What are we doing here? '''Daniel: Step 2 of overcoming your fear Damon: '''A lot of girls are into theater, so we just gotta find a girl to talk to. '''Liam: Are you guys even sure it's gonna work? Damon: Positive! Daniel, found a good girl yet (He notices Chloe sitting in one of the seats) Daniel: How about Chloe? Damon: 'Get over there and talk to her! ''(Liam walks over to Chloe) '''Chloe: Oh, hey Liam! Liam: Hey Chloe! Chloe: What are you doing here? Liam: Well, I uh... Daniel: '''He's nervous! '''Liam: '''Damon wanted me to talk to him here, but I couldnt find him. '''Chloe: That's cool (The bell rings) Liam: That's the bell! Chloe: '''I better get going then. Thanks for the chat! '''Liam: Your welcome! (Chloe leaves the auditorium. Liam walks over to Damon and Daniel) Damon: 'Good job Liam! '''Liam: '''That was pretty good. '''Daniel: '''But were not done yet. ''(The three boys leave the auditorium) Main Plot: Ramona (Ramona is sitting at the dinner table with Maive, and her parents) '''Mrs. Petersen: '''How was school today Maive? '''Maive: I'm doing good! Mr. Petersen: What colleges are you thinking about applying too? Maive: One close by so I can see you two! Mrs. Petersen: '''Well, you need to decide soon! '''Mr. Petersen: How about you Ramona? Ramona: I need to tell you guys something. Mrs. Petersen: Well, what is it? Ramona: Maive hit me yesterday. Slap me, and pushed me to the floor. She even gave me the bruise on my face Mr. Petersen: Maive!! Did you hit Ramona? Maive: No. Why would I do that? Mrs. Petersen: Oh, come here Ramona! (Mrs Petersen looks at her bruise. She touches it, and gets make up on her finger) Mrs. Petersen: Ramona! Is this.... make up? Ramona: '''I used it to cover it. It's definatly there. '''Mr. Petersen: '''Ramona! You lied about Maive? '''Ramona: No I didn't! Maive: '''She is! I would never hurt my little sister, now would ? '''Ramona: '''Stop lying! '''Maive: Your the one lying! Mrs. Petersen: Girls stop! Maive, go upstairs so we can talk to Ramona (Maive goes upstairs. Ramona has a worried look on her face) Subplot: Nathaniel (Nathaniel is on skype with Trevor) Trevor: '''So how did your date with Quinn go? '''Nathaniel: It didn't go to well. We didn't have much in common so I ended it with her. Trevor: Thats a bummer. Welcome to the single club! Nathaniel: '''Yeah, thanks! '''Trevor: On the bright side, you can spend time with friends! Nathaniel: I never thought about that. Thanks Trevor! For everything! Trevor: '''Hey, I'm here whenever you need me. '''Nathaniel: '''And I appreciate that about you! '''Trevor: '''It was nice talking to you today. '''Nathaniel: I needed the talk anyways. Trevor: '''Well, i should get going now. I'll talk to you later ok? '''Nathaniel: Sounds good. Talk to you tomorrow! (Trevor ends the skype call. Nathaniel shuts his laptop. Quinn calls him on his phone) Quinn: Hey baby! Are you coming? Nathaniel: I wouldn't forget about our double date with Seth and Kayla for the world. Whenever Seth comes, we'll go pick you up. Quinn: Let me know when that is! Nathaniel: He's here right now. I'll see you in a few! Quinn: See you soon! (Nathaniel hangs up the phone. He leaves his room and goes downstairs) Third Plot: Liam (Liam is in the hallway with Cassie, Damon, Rebecca, and Daniel) Cassie: '''Were going to the mall, right? '''Damon: I need to do some shopping! Rebecca: Are you guys coming? Liam: I'll come with you guys! Cassie: '''Someone doesn't seem shy to speak anymore! '''Daniel: Well, we worked on it! Rebecca: '''Come on, were wasting time! '''Liam: '''Blake! Can you take us all to the mall? '''Blake: Get in the car everyone! Chloe: Hey, don't forget about me! Liam: '''There's room for you too Chlo! '''Damon: Someones not shy anymore. Liam: It's all cause of you! (They all exit the school building) Main Plot: Ramona (Maive walk into Ramona's room. She locks the door) Maive: Your just lucky they thought you were lying! Ramona: Your the one that should be lucky. (Maive hits Ramona across the face) Maive: Tell anyone else about this, and I will make your life hell. Got it! Ramona: I don't see how my life can get any worse then your already. (Maive slaps Ramona again) Maive: Watch what you say next time! 'Ramona: '''And maybe I will! ''(Maive walks out of Ramona's room. Ramona starts crying all over her pillow) Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts